


Ash's Psychic Onslaught

by BioYuGi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Crossdressing, Feminization, Lip Expansion, M/M, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: First story of 2020.This is a birthday present for my buddy sorawolf7. He is a very very big fan of Ash Ketchum getting TG'd so that's what we have in store here. Though I'll warn it's not a complete TG but it's close enough dangit. Enjoy! The artwork comes from Sora as well. :)I'll also admit that this story was heavily influenced by this story: http://fav.me/dbicty3 which I recommend. Some good forced TG/Crossdressing there as well. Couldn't not show what helped inspire this tale.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Ash's Psychic Onslaught

"I can't… how did we lose so badly?" Ash fell down on his knees in shame. His opponent had even let him use an extra Pokemon, and the experienced trainer still had lost by a landslide.

"You didn't have a single way to counter my psychic team?" his opponent questioned. "My Jynx alone took out half of your team." The slightly older boy sighed and shook his head. "I thought I'd heard you were an experienced trainer but your team was underwhelming. How did you even get this far with such a rookie setup?"

"Hey! You don't have to rub it in. Jeez, I know it was a big loss." Ash grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet. "Fine I guess you get your reward money for beating me." The black-haired boy reached into his pocket to find his cash, only to be stopped in his tracks. A strange hue surrounded his body as he dug into his pants, preventing him from moving a single inch.

"Wh-what the, h-hey!" Ash could barely move his eyes over to the trainer, who's Gardevoir was still out of its Pokeball. The feminine Pokemon had an arm lazily extended, so its pink aura coated Ash entirely. "C-Come on, that's illegal!"

"We never agreed on what I won in exchange for a victory, and since my win was outrageously one-sided, I don't think money is on the table anymore. Gardevoir, use Body Sculpt."

"Body huh?" Ash muttered as his body was jerked into a neutral position. With Pikachu dazed and confused on the dirt nearby, Ash wasn't able to get any assistance. Ash felt his grip loosen, and his arms spread out until they hovered just a few inches away from the sides of his body. He grunted and tried to squirm away as his head was twisted around until he faced his opponent, who smirked in a way that made Ash feel sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, make sure to make it nice and feminine," the older trainer murmured, just loud enough for Ash to hear.

"Hey, come on, you, you can't mess with me like this! Officer Jenny will, ghk!" Ash felt something constrict around his neck. It felt like something was rubbing along his throat, gliding up and down as his opponent chuckled.

"Yeah, Officer Jenny… we've been working to make them a little more unique to one another. I think the closest one here's been immobilized by her ass, so you won't have much luck getting her to come help you out!" Ash's heart sank as the villainous man laughed heartily. Ash let out a groan as the pressure on his neck was released.

"You monster!" Ash's eyes widened. If his hands could have moved, he'd have clutched his mouth in shock. "W-What did you do to my voice?" His voice didn't sound anything like he remembered. It was high-pitched, and squeaky. It wouldn't have sounded out of place coming from a doll with a button-activated voice clip. "Why did you make me sound all, all…"

"Girly?" He let Ash figure it out for himself, as the cap-wearing trainer felt his chest heat up like it was dunked gently into a bubble bath. There was an effervescent sensation as his nipples perked up, and Ash felt his chest puff up with small little handfuls of fat. At first he wasn't sure if what he felt was real, but the way his shirt tented outwards made it clear that he was indeed growing breasts. "No! No no no! How are you even doing this?! Come on, stop it!"

"Nah…" came the reply as Ash's body continued to be feminized. He felt a strange tickle around his torso as small amounts of body hair were simply wiped away. His arms slimmed and the thick, surprisingly hard muscle he'd developed over the years melted like ice on a skillet. Ash let out a girly moan, his vocal cords massaged to the point that any noise that escaped his lips was feminine and dainty.

"Please, c-come on. This is enough." As if to taunt Ash for trying to get out of his punishment, his breasts bounced out, doubling in size from handfuls to ones that surpassed Jessie's in size. He whimpered, the pitiful tone of his voice making him sound just like a young girl who'd been discovered stuffing her bra. Ash attempted to squirm out of Gardevoir's hold, but the psychic Pokemon was far too strong, and molded his body further. Air escaped him as his waist was pinched tightly, accentuating his bust as his hips flared out.

"Nnngh, hahhh," Ash hated how this wasn't painful in the least. Part of it was mildly pleasurable, but that just made it more humiliating. Ash's body was held hostage as his legs thickened up. Though they were already a good size to begin with, Gardevoir's psychic energy caused his muscle to erode and his limbs to widen with soft fat instead. He felt heavier even though he wasn't even supporting his own weight. His body was girly and curvy. Ash yelped as he felt his legs get pulled upward, and then lengthened. Only to have his body pressed down, like he was being compressed. Now his legs took up even more of his body than before, and he'd lost a few inches of height in the process.

"Y-You're ruining me. Please. S-Stop here, please!" he begged. Gardevoir looked at her master, who considered Ash's appeal for a moment.

"Are you sure, you're nearly done," he reasoned. "Your ass is plump, your tits look terrific, your body's nearly the perfect example of femininity. The only thing she hasn't gotten to yet is your head and your junk." Ash groaned, hearing that. "I suppose I could be convinced to stop if you really wanted. After you pick. One or the other. Which would you rather keep, your manhood, or your face?"

Ash paused. Neither sounded good, he'd rather keep both! It didn't seem likely at this point that he'd walk away with a penis and a boyish face. He opened his mouth to speak, and struggled to make a decision. If he had a cock he could still claim to be a boy, but if he kept his face it would be possible to bind his breasts down and look more masculine…

"L-Let me keep my dick," Ash muttered.

"Okay. So we'll change your face then. Let's get to work. Gardevoir, finish him off, please~" Ash sighed as he felt a very strong tug in his head. His short black hair began to get extended as Gardevoir's attack did its work. His cap fell right off of his head and onto the ground as long black locks fell behind him. They tickled the back of his neck and moved down past his shoulders. Ash felt his eyelashes tingle as they were pulled further out as well. Ash's lips softened up, and pushed out into a soft pout while he got used to the new weight. The young altered boy shivered, not sure if he'd made the right choice or not. None of this was appealing, but he was now stuck in an overly-feminine body, with his manhood otherwise unchanged.

He wished it wasn't so throbbingly hard, though. Caught in the pants which were excruciatingly tight with the booty he'd been given, he almost regretted keeping his cock. Having nothing up front would loosen the pressure at least. His breasts pushed into his jacket and stressed the buttons, and his shoes felt so big that they'd slip off the moment he began to walk. Ash moaned as Gardevoir's embrace left him and he was forced onto the ground. He wobbled in place, unsteady, feeling the strange sensation of sensitive nipples rubbing into his shirt, and his boxers giving him a killer wedgie.

"W-Why did you do this to me?" he asked, his masculine movements as he pointed angrily contrasting with the girly look.

"I thought you'd make a cute girl. I was right!" Ash growled, and didn't know what else to do. He took a few uneasy steps towards his opponent, only to get caught in place once more.

"W-What?! Hey, no more, you said you'd stop after you changed my head and face!"

"I said I'd stop changing your body, sure. But your clothes have got to go, girlfriend," the fiend joked. He pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket and summoned a Gothitelle to his side. The purple and black Pokemon tilted her head to the side, before looking at her master for guidance. "Gothitelle, use Dress Break, please. Something nice and… impractical." Gothitelle nodded. Ash gulped. He had somewhat more movement compared to Gardevoir, but this was still a nightmare.

"Aaaah!" Ash yelped as he felt his clothing just vanish off of him entirely. It left the poor trainer naked. There was a saving grace, as his hat wasn't erased, simply laying on the ground from earlier. But Ash had no coverage at all, leaving the perky nipples on his melon-sized boobs to be exposed to this evil man transforming him to his perverted whims. "S-Stop. Or at least hurry up!" Gothitelle's darker, purple aura covered Ash's body, and seemed to toy with the boy by focusing on the least important parts of an outfit first. The first thing that appeared on Ash's body was a massive pink bow on the top of his head.

"Gah, it's so girly…" Ash whined. Another feminine squeal came out of his soft lips as a cute, white, lacy bracelet attached itself to each wrist, more like the ends of a sleeve than an actual piece of jewelry. A similar adornment wrapped around his neck like a lace collar. Huge, puffy pink shoulders formed around his arms, then slipped down to expose Ashe's elbows.

"Of course it's girly. You're a girl, even if between your legs says otherwise. Gardevoir can still fix that for you, if you want~" 

"N-No, no! This is fine!" Ash begged. Anything to keep some trace of his masculinity after this horrible ordeal. The fabric that wove itself around Ash's body was impeccably pink. There were streaks of red and white layered through the edges, but pink was the focus. A lace corset wrapped around his torso and pulled in, before supporting his hearty bosom with a loving embrace. There was a healthy amount of cleavage exposed, and the tops of both boobs were visible. There was no attempt to hide much titflesh, his nipples were barely covered up. He gulped and felt the skirt around his waist widen further and further, as layers of white ruffles built up underneath the white. It provided a good amount of coverage for his bottom, but it extended out so far that it wouldn't take a very large angle to get an upskirt.

"Hahhh, oh how is she even coming up with this?" Ash mused.

"Gothitelle is very industrious and creative," the other man said sweetly. Gothitelle blushed as a cute smile came to her face. An additional length was slipped onto Ash's skirt, and the gothic look was really pinned in as it extended into a dress that looked like a gate framework. About ten large pieces of material spread out from his waist in all directions, which were then connected by three more at regular intervals, topped with cute purple diamonds on the end. Most of this was then covered by a large white piece of the dress, but a window remained in the front to let people see how cute Ash's legs were. Then as a final touch, hot red boots slipped onto Ash's feet, extending his height up a few inches as tiny heart-shaped bows appeared to tie the laces together.

"Wonderful work, Gothitelle. Hm, Jynx, I think it's time for the makeup," the older man said, as he threw another Pokeball down. The look on Ash's face was the definition of exasperated.

"More?" he muttered.

"Oh don't worry, Jynx is a mistress of makeup!" The purple-skinned Pokemon scurried towards Ash before the feminized trainer could get another word out. He tried to put his hands out to stop the big-lipped Pokemon from interfering, but couldn't do more than give light taps or shoves. With Jynx as heavy as she was, the Pokemon easily had her hands on Ash in seconds.

"Just let it happen, Ash. Why bother fighting it anymore? You'll never get a spa treatment this nice again," the Psychic-type trainer said with a snicker. Ash whimpered, but relented. There really wasn't much he could do, and he didn't want to make things worse. Jynx hummed to herself as she applied a nice coat of red nail polish to Ash's manicured fingernails. The boy was dazed a bit as a sweet smell came out of the blonde Pokemon, making him wobble slightly. He was caught by Gardevoir and Gothitelle, who kept him upright as Jynx continued her magnificent work.

"Mmmhhh, smells kinda good," he whispered, as more perfume soaked into his body and made sure he'd stay girly and floral for a nice, long time. The scent lingered as Jynx's hands went up to Ash's hair and began to style it into an extravagant look. She even managed to spread some pink into the black, giving Ash delectable highlights. Two huge curls came down the sides of Ashe's forehead, as she gained a nice, cropped set of bangs. Then, behind the boy, Jynx turned the long strands of hair into two gigantic pigtails that curled around right at the base of Ash's skirt. Then they stiffened somewhat, ensuring they'd keep their ridiculous style for a long time.

"D-Done?" Ash asked, only to nearly scream as Jynx pressed her lips right up against Ash's mouth. He threw his arms up weakly as Jynx's lips covered most of his face. He was further stunned when Jynx pulled back. Now a thick coat of ruby-red lipstick adorned his smoochers, and his eyelashes looked nice and thick with a heavy dose of eyeliner.

Regardless of the bulge hidden away under the pink panties Gothitelle had given Ash, the trainer didn't look like a boy at all. Ash stepped back and tried to take stock of how he looked now, though it was all so much to take in he couldn't speak for a bit.

"Nngh, I, c-can I go now?" Ash asked. "Where am I even going to put my Pokeballs on this thing?" Pikachu stirred slightly and looked up at Ash.

"Pi?"

"Y-Yeah, Pikachu, it's me."

"Chu…"

"I, I am not crossdressing again! I didn't want to do this! I love dressing up like a silly girl all the time, hehehe!" Ash clasped his hands over his mouth. "I didn't mean to say that, what?" He looked over to the trainer, flanked by his various Psychic Pokemon. Which now included a Hatterene. The mysterious pink and blue Pokemon wasn't one Ash had dealt with before, but he felt a strange tug on his mind that made his eyes go wide. Ash wanted to run, run for his life. It seemed his best bet. But instead, he giggled and was forced to curtsey.

"I mean, look how pretty I am! I'm such a cute little girl, I should just dress like this forever!" Ash yelled and tugged on the drills near his head to try and clear his mind. Hatterene was twisting his words to say these terrible, girly things. 

"Nnngh, stop it! I'm not a girl. I'm a Pokemon trainer! Even though Pokemon training is soooo dirty and rough, and ew. I should like, just, nnngh!" He tugged them again and tried to figure out what to do. As Hatterene messed with Ash's words, the young boy realized there was only one way to really get out of this. He had to attack the man responsible. It went against the trainer code to attack someone physically but that rule had already been broken. In his dainty boots, Ash attempted to run up to his opponent. The man just stood there and waited.

"Now, that's a silly thing to do," the man argued. He snapped his fingers and Ash was paralyzed in the air again. Ash struggled with all his might, but felt his body and mind suffer the consequences of his pitiful attempt at escape. All at once, his boobs, ass, lips, thighs, and calves doubled in size. The young boy's yell for help was silenced as his lips became so squishy and huge that they pressed together and he couldn't get any sound out. Ash's boobs became monstrously huge. Bigger than he'd seen James wear in a bikini, they looked appropriately inflated as well, with the nipples bulging out like plums. Gothitelle rewrote the dress Ash wore to replace his top with a set of pasties, pink in a heart shape with white lacy ends. That way Ash could still be considered 'decent', even with boobs the size of his head.

Ash's thighs became extra-meaty, with the rest of her legs following suit. His panties became even more of a hindrance as they were slid up a larger butt, with each cheek now the size of a basketball. The wedgie was immense, and the sensation of his body becoming even more unwieldy was hard to handle. He felt like he'd fall over the second he regained control of his body. Ash was dizzy. The scent of perfume on his body became even more of a haze. The paralysis ended, but Ash didn't move. He wobbled. He bounced. But his legs stayed in place. Simply standing still made him jiggle.

"Muhhh, mmm?" Ash attempted to speak. He wasn't sure what to say, but it didn't come out. His lips were bulbous kissers thicker than hot dogs. The top one alone touched the tip of his nose. He simply couldn't open them to speak. "Mwah!?" The man who'd done this to him laughed uproariously.

"Hahaha, oh this is perfect. Good look for you, Ash! What a treat. Oh, my. Looks like someone's coming. Why don't you ask them for help?" Ash turned around to see a young man walking by, busily looking at his Pokedex. The other trainer recalled all his Psychic Pokemon back, and watched as Ash attempted to get the boy's attention.

"Mmm!" Ash muttered as he ran, boots smacking on the ground as he tried to approach the boy. But with his huge knockers unrestrained, Ash's tits easily smacked him in the face and brought him tumbling down. The boy looked up just in time to see Ash fall, but not in time to help him. The boy fell down and Ash landed right on top of him, with Ash's boobs smothering the boy's crotch. Ash whimpered as he felt something hard rise between his sensitive mounds, the khaki pants doing very little to stop the erection from growing into Ash's cleavage. "Muh, mwwwah!"

"Huh?! H-Hey, are you okay?" the brunette asked, looking up at Ash. With his puckered lips and tits surrounding the boy's dick, it looked like he was trying to give him a titfuck and suck right there on the ground. "W-Whoa…" A blush came to his face, obviously taken with Ash's beauty.

"Hey…" he said, lifting himself up slightly. "Do you need help?"

"Muh!" Ash tried once more to speak but only made that weird, lip-smacking noise again.

"Huh?" Then his worst nightmare returned, and the Psychic trainer came behind Ash and helped her up.

"Oh my. Ashley. I told you it's dangerous out here for a woman like you. Not without a nice, strong man to help you out," he teased, helping Ash up to his feet. He smiled, and helped the other trainer as well. "Thanks for catching my friend."

"Oh, it's fine. She's ah, she's… is she okay?"

"Mwah!"

"She's absolutely fine," he insisted. "She's, well. Frankly, she's been looking for a boyfriend. So she's a little kiss-happy at the moment."

"Muh?"

"Say. You look like a nice, good trainer. What's your name?"

"Um, Randy."

"Randy! Well, this is Ashley… and judging by her face, I think she's looking to make you her new boyfriend. Would you be willing to accompany her? She's a fan of Pokemon but needs some pointers and a healthy young man to help her out."

"W-Wait, really? You, you want to be my girlfriend?" Randy asked, gulping. There was a strong blush to his face, as Ash's enemy summoned his Hatterene again. A light push of psychic energy was enough to get Ash's lips pushed into Randy's. Randy was awestruck for a moment, but returned the smooch happily, wrapping his arms around Ash's body as the feminized boy was forced into a girlish, one-leg-up kissing pose. "W-Whoa… I guess so."

"M-Mwuh?"

"How about this, Ashley. One mwah if you want a kiss again. Two mwahs if you want him to be your boyfriend, and three if… well. You want more fun?"

"Mwah, mwah!" Ash shook his head, trying to say 'no no'. But just doomed himself further. Hatterene made Ash's eyes light up as he turned around to face Randy again, and pushed his boobs right into Randy's chest. 

"Mw-muh…" Ash whimpered cutely as Randy smiled hugely. 

"Oh. Oh wow. Sure. I'll be your boyfriend! C-Come on. I was just about to go into town, we can grab some lunch or something! Gosh, y-you're really cute, I'd love to look more at your clothes!" Randy said sweetly. He took Ashley's hand and began to run back towards town, as Hatterene gave Ash one final mental tweak to make sure he could only walk in the daintiest manner possible.

"Mwah." Ash gulped, before feeling Randy's lips on his own again. He blushed hot as the boy reached around and squeezed some succulent breast for himself.

"Hehe, of course, ~girlfriend~. Anytime you want a smooch, just ask!"

As he watched Randy and his new lover leave, the Psychic-type trainer laughed and smiled as he returned Hatterene to his Pokeball. 

"Well, that was fun. I wonder what Randy will think when he sees what's under that skirt… Maybe by that point Ash will simply want me to fix it to please his new boyfriend. Hehehe… in the meantime, I should go check on Jenny. Hypno should be finished with her programming now. Let's get her that harem outfit she needs to show off that giant badonkadonk."

Ash could barely comprehend how his life had gotten to this point. A little under an hour and everything but his dick had been feminized. Now he sat here with a boy across from him at a Pokemon Center, dining on lunch. Though, with his lips in the way, he hadn't been able to order anything for himself. His new… boyfriend had ordered soup. Ash sat there, carefully sucking in the tomato bisque through his overly-plump lips. Maybe if he worked on it for hours at a time, he'd be able to speak again, but with the way Hatterene had screwed with his mind and his movements, he wasn't sure what he'd be able to say.

Even now as he sat down, he made sure to keep his legs pressed together just like a feminine woman would. He had a napkin pressed into his cleavage like a bib, and when he lifted a glass of water to sip through the straw, Ash couldn't prevent his pinky finger from extending like he was drinking fancy tea.

"Hehe, you're so cute, Ashley," Randy said, swooning from the other side of the table. Randy had a giant burger he was halfway finished with. Ash was hungry, there was this odd craving for meat he couldn't deny. But trying to eat something like that would just make a mess.

"M-Mwah," Ash replied. "Mwuuhh, mah, mwuh?"

"Hmm, need some more water?" Randy asked. Ash shook his head. "Mwah muh!"

"I'm not… okay. How about this. One mwah for sex, two for a kiss, three if you want more food?" Randy smirked as he said it, knowing there was no way option one would be said.

"Mwah?!" But Ash's shock at being so brazenly propositioned made him blurt it out. Randy's eyes widened and a huge grin came to his face.

"R-Really?! H-Hey, there's a free room here, let's, let's go now!" Ash couldn't deny the programming Hatterne had built into him, so when Ash was led away by Randy's hand, the dainty sissy just followed with a heavy sway of her hips and a giant bounce of her boobs. Randy brought them into a sleeping room and greedily pressed his lips into Ash's.

"W-Wow, I can't believe this. A girlfriend already, who wants to have sex with me!" Randy began taking off his shirt, and before Ash could try to run or deny, he was… stunned by the sight of Randy's naked torso. Ash felt a strange heat in his chest as his heart began to thump rapidly.

"Mwah~" he cooed, without meaning to. A bit of drool leaked down Ash's succulent suckers. Randy's cheeks were cutely tinged pink as he removed his pants next, leaving him with his throbbing erection in his briefs.

"Do you need help getting undressed?" he asked. Ash literally had no idea how to get out of this outfit, it was so convoluted. So he simply nodded, not even thinking that its impracticality could help him avoid sex. But Randy simply found a strap to undo that let the entire garment fall down. Ash's arms couldn't cover himself up, the mental tweaks prevented that. He stood there, boobs out, with his panties hiding the only thing that remained of his previous body. His previous life.

"Gosh you're pretty <3" Randy said, not seeming to notice the bulge, too focused on Ash's gazongas. He reached up and peeled the pasties off of Ash's boobs, allowing the giant, peach-sized nipples to pop free. He snickered and grabbed a hold of them.

"This feels good?"

"Ma-amwaaahhh…" It did. It absolutely did, and Ash rubbed his thighs together as his tender titties were manhandled by this boy he barely knew. Even if he was cute. Even if his muscles looked really hot, and the way his eyes sparkled in the light got his attention. Ash found himself drooling again and shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. "Muh?" Ash's hand was on Randy's dick. He didn't even remember touching it, but now it was rubbing up and down. He tried to stop and only sped up, and soon found himself on his knees. 

"Mmm?!" Randy's briefs were yanked down by the hungry sissy. Ash took a deep breath and smelled Randy's manhood. The salivation grew stronger as Ash's craving for cock grew. He tried to pull back, to stop himself from doing the obvious. But there was no holding Ash back as he plunged down onto Randy's cock and began to suck. "Mm, mwah, mwah, mwah." Each time he pulled back on the head of Randy's shaft, he made the smooching sound again and Randy moaned in bliss.

"H-Holy crap, Ashley! You've never had a boyfriend before?! You're a pro at this!" Randy moaned, bucking his hips into Ash's mouth over and over. The feminized boy felt no gag reflex as the cock slid down his throat, and his tongue wrapped around it without even thinking about it. He shivered hearing how good a job he did. On the one hand it almost made him feel proud, but the other hand said it was just the programming that screwed with his mind and his instincts.

"Mmgh, mmf!" Having Randy climax in his mouth was something Ash feared, but when it finally happened, the big-titted boy gobbled it down happily. Ash licked his lips, making sure not a single drop was spilled. He looked woozily over at Randy's erection, noting that it barely softened.

"Hah, hah…" Randy smiled. Ash thought that would be it now. Maybe he wore Randy out?

"Thanks, Ashley. Now I can go for a nice long time when we do it for real!" he exclaimed.

"Mwah!?" Ash found himself standing up and bending over the bed. "Muh, mah. Mmm!" He wiggled his tush at Randy who giggled to himself.

"Wow… wanna go right for anal? Hm, that's fine with me. Hehe. Want to save the other hole for our wedding, maybe?"

"Mmhm?!" Ash was shocked. This boy wanted to marry him already?! Why was that idea not as repulsive as it ought to be. "Mm-mwah!" Randy pulled down on Ash's panties and jammed it in with very little hesitation. Ash moaned through the muffled plumpness of his lips as Randy began to slide in and out of his butthole. The soft cushion of his butt cheeks helped guide Randy into the entrance, but it didn't soften the blow of Ash's anus. As he dealt with the initial discomfort, part of Ash wondered if he should have gone for the pussy transformation instead of the facial change. But with how many times he'd crossdressed in the past (again against his will), his face was feminine to start…

"Hahh, oh my god. Ashley! Your butt is so soft. Hah, mmf, hah!" Randy smacked Ash's booty and sent a jiggle through his buttocks. Ash moaned and felt his face get pushed into a pillow. He noted with some undeserved pride that the pillow wasn't as soft as his boobs, or his lips for that matter.

"Mmmwah, mmf!" Ash wanted it to end soon, but that meant making Randy cum quicker. So Ash worked his hips back and forth, shaking his ass up and down to better massage Randy's dick. He felt it get deeper inside his rump as Randy toyed with the sissy's backside. Ash groaned as he felt something seize up in his ass, and then an explosion of warm goo shot in from behind. Ash yelped, and his lips barely opened up wide enough to let out a sound that wasn't filled with mumbled words. But 'Ah!' wasn't much in terms of conversation.

"Hahhh, Ashley! I love you, hah, mmf, I love you. Hah. Mmf, hey, I could be down for a round three, do you need time to recover?" Randy asked. Ash gulped, and shivered, but he simply nodded instead of attempting to speak. Randy smiled and came up behind Ash, laying down on top of him and tilting their bodies to the side.

"That's fine, heh, I can just nuzzle with you for a while." Randy pressed his still-hard cock between Ash's hot butt once more, and squeezed one hand around Ash's supple chest. The long-haired boy moaned at the touch of his boyfriend's body. But then he gulped as Randy's other hand moved around, and grabbed hold of the startlingly-erect penis between Ash's thighs.

"...Ashley?" Randy asked, sounding concerned. "Are… you a guy?" he asked.

"Mwa, mwah!" Ash repeated it over and over to get the point. Yes, he was a boy, he wasn't supposed to be this curvy! Help him!

"Huh." Randy gave it a squeeze, and then shrugged, planting a kiss on Ash's cheek. "Ah, well. Doesn't matter to me. I still love you, sweetie <3" Ash trembled, arching his back some after hearing that. His entire body felt hotter from such a compliment, whether he wanted it or not.

"M-Mwah…" Ash blushed and cuddled up closer to Randy. Well, if he was going to be buttfucked on a regular basis, Randy was a fine choice as any...


End file.
